


A moment of peace

by naths



Series: Domestic Moments [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Reading, Silence, after the revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: A quiet moment between Markus and Simon in Carl´s Mansion.





	A moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> I´m just a sucker for Simkus and alive Carl Manfred!!!  
> also cute and domestic fluff.  
> Enjoy ;)

It was a calm winter day. Slightly snowing, and Simon got a bit distracted by the falling snowflaked outside the window before he continued to read his book. Markus sat across the room at a canvas painting something. And Simon enjoyed their domestic silence in Carl´s studio.

After the Revolution, after all the Years of hiding, after all the pain and sorrow they´ve been through, after all the chaos and loss the silence was a welcomed change, even if it were just for an evening.  
The next day they had to discuss important matters about Android rights and look after all the new awakened deviants, but for now, they had a peaceful day ahead of them.

"Have you ever had something so beautiful everyone wanted it?"  
Markus suddenly asked,  
"I have you."  
Simon replied without looking up from his book as he turned the page. Markus hummed content, and more silence followed.

After a few more pages Simon noticed, in the corner of his eyes, Markus standing up from his chair. Laying down his palette of paint and brush and making his way over to where Simon sat on the couch.

"I guess, I fell into my own sap trap."  
He smiled, and Simon looked up into the heterochromatic eyes of his boyfriend,  
"I guess you did."  
Simon teased smiling before Markus leaned down to press a light kiss on his lips.

"You´re done?"  
Simon asked,  
"Yeah, I´m gonna check on Carl now while it´s drying. Maybe he feels like coming down now,"  
Markus answers while standing up again,  
"Do that. It´s almost lunchtime too."

Simon smiled as he watched Markus leaving the Studio before the PL600 stood up himself and returning the book in his lap to its previous shelf. Then he walked over to Markus painting to collect the brush and the used palette to clean them in the sink.

While he gathered the brush and the palette he admired Markus painting. It was one of Simon sitting on the couch looking out of the window his book forgotten in his lap while he watched the snow fall around him.

It was beautiful. And Simon felt his face heat up in embracement to think of a portrait of himself in such a narcissistic way. But he always was stunned at how Markus got the colours to look so alive on the canvas.  
He gazed at the painting a few more seconds until he could hear Markus and Carl coming down the stairs chatting lively.

He then decided to put the items in the sink, he would clean them later, and stepped out of the Studio into the living area of the house to greet Carl and ask for his lunch preference.

And when Simon laid his eyes on Markus, happily pushing Carl´s wheelchair and talking to the men, he knew everything was worth this peaceful domestic freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of domestic fluff :)  
> If you like to leave some kudos and comments you would make me happy


End file.
